1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to coordinate measurement methods, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium and a method for establishing a safety plane in coordinate measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
In automated processes, workpieces on a production line should be carefully measured to ensure that all dimensions of the workpieces are within predetermined tolerances. This process may be automated using a measuring device with a probe to check several points of the workpieces. To avoid collisions of the probe on the workpiece, a safety plane may be firstly established. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the safety plane is a plane for enabling the probe to measure the workpiece while avoiding the collisions. Once the probe is required to contact a measuring point of the workpiece, the probe can be first moved from a current point to the safety plane, and then slid from the safety plane to the measuring point. However, current safety planes are established manually, and much additional work is needed because the probe is required to move on the safety plane before measuring the measuring point, which is a costly use of time. Furthermore, the safety plane established by a person may not be precise. Therefore, an improved establishing method is desirable to address the aforementioned issues.